1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dentistry, and more particularly to coating dental articles such as restorations using a digitally-controlled painting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of techniques have been devised for automated fabrication of dental articles such as restorations, prostheses, and the like. While these techniques reduce the manual steps involved in creating dental articles and may improve the spatial fidelity to a CAD model or original dentition, they still require significant manual labor when finishing products to match the appearance and function of natural dentition.
There remains a need for automated finishing of dental articles.